A conventional ceiling fan includes an attachment fixture (suspending part) fixed with a wire (for example, PTL 1) to prevent the ceiling fan body from falling.
However, the conventional ceiling fan has a difficulty in reliably confirming whether or not a ceiling fan body is properly suspended from a suspending part. That is, in an attachment site of the ceiling fan, the suspending part is fixed to a ceiling, and the ceiling fan body is suspended from the suspending part. It is visually confirmed whether or not the ceiling fan body is properly suspended from the suspending part. Therefore, the ceiling fan may be attached at a high position depending on the place, and in the case of a dark place, it may be wrongly confirmed that the ceiling fan body is properly suspended from the suspending part. Alternatively, the operator may fail to confirm whether or not the ceiling fan body is properly suspended from the suspending part.